Simple
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Watanuki quiere decirle algo importante a Karuta pero Zange dice que asi vestido no es lo adecuado, asi que ayudara al chico a vestirse de la forma adecuado para hablar con la chica.


**Disclaimer:** Inu x Boku SS y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Kokoa Fujiwara

**Simple**

Esta vez sí estaba completamente decidido, ahora era la hora no había vuelta atrás, tanto valor que contuvo en si era hora de utilizarlo. Así que camino directo a la habitación numero 2 detrás de él, escondido en una planta un sujeto con orejas de conejo le mira con fijación

-Watanuki, ya eres todo un hombrecito -comentaba en voz baja Zange

Banri toco la puerta de la habitación, no hubo respuesta, toco nuevamente, tampoco hubo respuesta. Toco con más fuerza hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica de cabellos rosas que estaba envuelta en una toalla. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico, la razón por la que se tardaba la chica era porque estaba bañándose.

-Watanuki... -Dijo la chica mirando fijo al chico

-Etto... etto... vístete mejor y-yo ah...

-Lo que dice es que estas hermosa así como te ves Karuta-chan -apareció Natsume -no te vamos a quitar más tiempo así que sécate esa piel suave que tienes -dijo Zange llevándose al chico

-Que se supone que haces, le iba a decir algo importante -recriminaba Banri

-No seas tontito, así no puedes decirle nada, además tienes que decirle lo que quieres con una ropa más adecuada jijiji

*/-/

Ahora si estaba preparado y vestido según Zange para la ocasión, se le acerco a la chica de cabellos rosas, ella estaba sentada a la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Karuta... Yo quisiera... -Pero fue interrumpido puesto que Karuta le había agarrado la capa que traía puesta y es que el chico estaba vestido completamente de negro, con una capa puesta, un peinado hacia atrás un moño en su camisa manga larga abotonada negra todo al más estilo dracula - Karuta no uses mi capa como mantel de picnic

-¡Oh! que excelente día para hacer un picnic -nuevamente apareció Zange -Karuta-chan ¿no crees que ese mantel sucio te ensuciaría la comida?

-A que le dices mantel sucio, es la capa que tú me dis... -Banri no pudo completar la palabra cuando Natsume le había tapado la boca

-Shhh ahora la dejamos ir y luego te vistes nuevamente para decirle lo que tienes que decirle

/-/

-¿Estás seguro que ahora con esto es lo adecuado para pedirle eso?

-Watanuki-kun créeme esto es lo más adecuado para invit... digo hablar con ella

-Creí escucharte decir "invitar"

-No seas tontito y ve ahora vamos -dijo Zange para esconderse en una planta del gran comedor

Y estaba Banri, con un nuevo atuendo el cual es el indicado para poder pedirle "eso" a Karuta, así que se le acerco a la chica, la cual estaba comiendo un gran pastel.

-Ah... Karuta... Yo quisiera saber si tu quisie... -Fue interrumpido el chico puesto que la chica de cabellos rosas le jalaba la cadena que estaba puesta en su pantalón y no era de menos si Banri estaba vestido con una playera con un cráneo dibujado en ella, unos pantalones jeans completamente apretados con una cadena colgada de ellos y su pelo peinado en forma de veleta pintado de verde al más estilo punk -Porque jalas eso

-Watanuki, no pesa esto -se refería a la cadena

-Oi oi oi, ¿eso es pastel? me puedes dar un poquitín -aparecía Zange otra vez

-Tú, porque me dijiste que me vistie... -Banri fue interrumpido por un gran pedazo de pastel (por no decir que era el pastel entero) que le aventaron

-Ups mi culpa -dijo Natsume llevándose al chico

/-/

-Watanuki-kun ahora debes de colocarte este traje -le mostraba Zange un traje completamente negro junto con unas botas, una capa negra, unos guantes negros, una espada de luz y un casco negro, todo al más estilo Darth Vader

-¡NO! ya me canse de escucharte solo iré ahora mismo y punto -fue el chico enojado

Salió de la habitación suya, camino por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, toco el botón que lo llamaba una vez llego la puerta del ascensor se abrió y dentro estaba Karuta comiendo un poco de *kombu. Watanuki trago un poco de saliva y entro al ascensor.

-ehm... Karuta yo quisiera pedirte que salieras conmigo

-Si -respondió a secas

-¿Si?, ¿De verdad?, q-que bien, el sábado a las 4 te parece bien

-Si, Watanuki -Dijo esta mientras el ascensor se paraba en un piso y se abrían las puertas -La próxima vez solo dímelo y no te vistas de manera extraña, me gusta mucho el Watanuki de siempre - se iba del ascensor dejando a un apenado Watanuki.

**Fin**

*Kombu es una alga de mar seca comestible muy popular en Japón

* El "/-/" es un separador de escenas

**Notas:** Un fanfic que tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hasta ahora lo decido escribir.


End file.
